


Campfire Cuddles

by Sann0



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sann0/pseuds/Sann0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper does that thing that kids do sometimes when they fall asleep and it's cute and Spy teases him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Cuddles

It was the end of the summer, the end of endless heat and the beginning of cooler weather. RED or BLU, winner or loser, merc or civilian, everyone was celebrating the beginning of fall. It had been the Engineer’s idea to build a bonfire and have a cookout, a final farewell to summer, and with all the dryness in the air and in the ground, it took no time to get one started. Soon everyone had piled around and they were eating food and telling fake stories and old jokes, laughing and drinking like it wasn’t a war or a desert but a paradise for free men who would never grow old or die. When the sun sank below the horizon, and the fire burned down to a subtle glow, and the engineer pulled out his guitar, everyone began to pick up and leave, some alone, some in pairs. Soon, there were just four of them out there. Engie, Demo, Sniper, and Spy. Demo lay on his back in the sand and the brush, humming along to the tune of the guitar watching sparks spiral into the night sky. Spy watched from the opposite side of the crackling glow, sniper leaning on his shoulder, eyes half lidded, watching Spy not the sky.

That was the first time he’d seen him do it. There, perfectly still in the dim, warm light of the campfire, listening to his teammates’ strange melody, he’d felt the sniper nuzzle his shoulder- or more like rub his face on the arm of his coat-and sigh softly. When he looked over, the man was fast asleep.

“Am I dating a man or taking care of a child?” he chuckled running his fingers through the sniper’s hair, tousling it lightly. “With you I sometimes forget which.”

His head moved slightly, readjusting in his sleep, but he gave no indication that he had heard.

The spy sighed, moving so he could wrap his arm around the man. He must have had a late night.

He let him sleep for a while, until the fire burned down to coals and the engineer put away his guitar, moving to rouse demo.

“Alright Sniper,” he patted his shoulder. “You know I don’t like carrying you.”

The sniper mumbled something unintelligible and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Spy grabbed his hat from where it had fallen and set it on his head, helping him up from the ground. Sniper didn’t let go of his hand when he was standing, and that was how Spy lead him back to his bed in a sleepy fog.

…

“I’m telling you that’s what it was!” the Spy grinned. “You rubbed your face on my shoulder and fell right to sleep.”  
“No I didn’t! I was awake, I was just bein’ affectionate is all,” the sniper was blushing terribly now that spy had gotten around to badgering him about the ‘adorable’ way he nodded off on his shoulder. Determined to defend his honor at any cost he stood up tall, taller than spy and tried his best to look manly when Spy was over there giggling about him and how he had to lead him back to bed like some little kid.

“Don’t do that. You know it doesn’t work on me,” Spy said crossing his legs on the couch and unfolding the morning paper. Sniper dithered on the rug for a bit, casting eyes in Spy’s direction before finally flopping down beside him, careful not to lean.

Spy could only pretend not to care for so long.

“What’s the matter, _Cher?”_

“M’not a kid. M’ taller than you and bigger than you,” he grumped.

“Right you are, and-?”

“…M’not adorable.”


End file.
